


[Podfic] Diversionary Tactics

by finnagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - World War II, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Finger Sucking, London, Minor Injuries, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The Blitz, Vaginal Fingering, mollrene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1185223">text</a>: Oh. This could be interesting. Irene’s fingers moved to the third button of the dress and paused. “Shall I just . . . check the rest of you, then? Make sure you’re quite all right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Diversionary Tactics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Diversionary Tactics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185223) by [ShinySherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock). 



### Streaming Audio

Diversionary Tactics

### Download

[ MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/e5ng62ceo81um4c/DiversionaryTactics_ShinySherlock_finnagain.mp3) | 00:16:01 |  20 MB  
---|---|---  
[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vk74w67ics1c0tm/DiversionaryTactics_ShinySherlock_finnagain.m4b) | 00:16:01 |  23 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Posted as an extra WAGFAPE piece for [growlery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery). Though Sherlock wasn't on the list, I hope you might still enjoy a bit of femslash.


End file.
